Orenji Butler
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho tidak menyangka pekerjaannya sebagi butler di keluarga Saazbaum membawanya menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Tuan Mudanya. Tidak hanya karna statusnya sebagai pelayan pribadi, namun karna Tuan Mudanya ini yang merupakan orang terkaya di negara ini, sudah memiliki tunangan cucu dari pemimpin negara. Bagaimana Inaho dan Slaine menjalani kisah cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **:** Inaho tidak menyangka pekerjaannya sebagi butler di keluarga Saazbaum membawanya menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Tuan Mudanya. Tidak hanya karna statusnya sebagai pelayan pribadi, namun karna Tuan Mudanya ini yang merupakan orang terkaya di negara ini sudah memiliki tunangan cucu dari pemimpin negara. Bagaimana Inaho dan Slaine menjalani kisah cinta mereka?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **ORENJI BUTLER**

 **(chap** **1** **)**

' **My Lord, My Beloved'**

Inaho memandang pintu berukir di depannya, sudah hampir setengah jam dia berdiri dan beberapa kali mengetuk tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Jam sakunya sudah menunjuk angka 6 pada jarum pendekknya dan menunjuk angka 11 pada jarum panjangnya, berarti kurang dari 5 menit lagi sudah pukul 7. Inaho kemudian menunduk hormat tepat di depan pintu "Maaf Tuan muda" , lalu mendorong kedua daun pintu tersebut. Tanpa komando langkahnya langsung menuju kepada tirai-tirai yang masih tertutup rapat, dengan sekali sibak tirai itu terbuka membuat cahaya matahari dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam kamar berukuran 7 kali 12 meter itu.

Silaunya cahaya matahari masih belum mampu membuat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning pucat berkulit putih yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya terbangun. Sekali lagi Inaho menunduk hormat kepada pemuda yang masih tertidur itu. "Tuan muda saatnya bangun". Namun orang yang disebut tuan muda itu tampaknya masih betah bermain di alam tidurnya. Inaho sedikit tersenyum –sangat sedikit–, dengan santai melangkah dan duduk di kasur tepat di samping orang yang disebutnya tuan muda tadi.

"Bat, jika sampai hitungan ketiga belum bangun, Kau akan dapat masalah"

Seketika si pirang membuka matanya, menatap horror kepada wajah Inaho yang tepat berjarak lima sentimeter di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Inaho yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya memandang datar kepada Slaine. Segera setelah Slaine akhirnya terbangun, Inaho kembali berdiri di samping tempat tidur bergaya Romawi itu, sikapnya kembali sangat sopan.

"Tuang muda?"

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus kepada butler pribadinya

"Bukannya harusnya Anda mandi dulu sebelum memakai seragam?"

"Bodo" Slaine tidak tidak mengidahkan saran butlernya, tangannya tetap mengancing satu persatu seragam sekolahnya.

"Bat kau kenapa sih? Memangnya kau tidak malu ke sekolah tanpa mandi?" Tanya Inaho tanpa sopan santun dan rasa hormat sama sekali

"Terserah aku dong!"

"Kau ini, masih pagi. Baru juga bangun langsung marah-marah. Masalahmu apa sih?"

"KAU! BUTLER BODOH! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU TUAN MUDA!" Slaine menunjuk tepat di dahi Inaho, di antara kedua alis coklat Inaho. sedangkan si butler hanya memandang datar kepada majikannya yang juga merupakan kekasihnya itu

"Kau marah karna itu Bat?"

"Bukannya kau sudah janji tidak bersikap formal kepadaku saat kita hanya berdua? Kenapa kau tetap saja memanggilku 'Anda', 'Tuan Muda'? URUSAI!"

"Karna itu kau tidak mau mandi? Dasar kekanakan!"

"Ahorenji! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hai hai.. cepat basuh mukamu, kau tidak malu ke sekolah dengan bekas liur yang terlihat seperti sungai itu?"

Wajah Slaine memerah mendengar celoteh Inaho. Dengan menggunakan langkah seribu Slaine berlari ke kamar mandinya setelah melempar ke sembarang arah seragamnya yang tadi sudah sempat dipakainya. Seragam yang tadinya rapih bahkan sangat licin itu kini terlihat sangat kusut berkat ulah brutal Slaine pagi itu. Inaho yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya bisa memandang penuh rasa iba kepada seragam yang sudah menemani Slaine selama beberapa menit itu. Inaho mengeluarkan ponsel warna orangenya –warna yang cukup terang kontras dengan warna taxedo hitamnya– menekan salah satu kontak di ponselnya. Kurang dari lima menit, saat dirinya tengah sibuk menyeduh teh hitam untuk sarapan Slaine, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine, pelayan itu membawakan seragam baru yang terlihat jauh lebih licin daripada seragam yang tadi. Tidak lupa pelayan itu mengambil seragam Slaine yang berkerut-kerut tadi untuk kembali dicuci.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mobil putih klasik keluaran negara Jerman hari ini dipilih Slaine untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dengan tenang Slaine duduk di belakang, sibuk menari-narikan jari telunjuknya di atas layar _E-pad_ miliknya. Matanya tiba-tiba kosong saat melihat sebuah _e-mail_ masuk yang tidak lain adalah _e-mail_ dari Ayahnya sendiri yang sudah lebih 2 bulan ini tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Bahkan sesibuk-sibuknya Inaho mengendarai mobil itu, dia masih sempat memperhatikan Slaine yang duduk di kursi belakang selayaknya Tuan Muda. Matanya dengan jelas dapat menangkap bahwa saat ini Slaine tidak berada di _mood_ terbaiknya. Dan seperti biasa dia tidak bertanya, karna Slaine bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang membicarakan hal yang mengganggu fikirannya saat di tanya. Dengan sabar Inaho menunggu kekasihnya itu berbicara, mengawasi Slaine dari cermin mobil.

"Nee.. Orenji…" Slaine menatap cermin yang sedari tadi juga ditatap Inaho. padangan mereka bertemu. Namun, Slaine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menggantungkan setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya tepat di langit-langit mulutnya

"Hmmm"

"Betsuni…" jawabnya sambil lalu, membuang pandangan ke arah jendela yang tengah memaparkan pandangan laut biru jernih sebersih langit di atasnya yang tanpa hiasan awan. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di jembatan Heavenly Fall, jembatan yang menggabungkan daratan buatan tempat sekolahnya berdiri dengan kota tempatnya tinggal.

"Pasti kau belum menyelesaikan PR mu kan Bat?" Inaho mencoba bertanya sekenanya, meskipun dirinya bisa sangat sabar menunggu Slaine bercerita, tapi hatinya sedikit tidak enak melihat guratan rasa cemas yang bertengger di kedua alis Slaine, menciptakan guratan-guratan keriput yang seharusnya tidak ada di dahi Slaine.

"HAAAH? Kau fikir aku ini pemalas?" jawabnya masih sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil

"Aku tidak berfikir. Aku tau."

"Kau itu sok tau Orenji"

"Mana ada orang rajin yang bahkan tidak bisa bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan? Kalau bukan pemalas, itu namanya apa? Ketiduran?"

"Aku sengaja terlambat bangun biar kau membangunkanku! Kapan lagi kita punya waktu berdua bersama jika bukan saat-saat seperti itu? Aku…." Ucapan Slaine terhenti, saat menyadari laju mobil yang dikendarai Inaho semakin pelan, mereka berdua sudah memasuki area sekolah.

Setelah memarkir mobil di tempat parkir khususnya, Inaho membuka pintu belakang mobil membantu Slaine keluar dari mobil dengan memegan sebelah tangan putih Slaine. Hiruk pikuk selalu berada di sekeliling parkiran mobil milik Slaine. Jabatan ayahnya yang merupakan orang terkaya di negara menyebabkan banyak gadis yang mengincar Slaine, dan banyak pria yang berusaha menjadi teman Slaine untuk kelancaran bisnis keluarganya. Maka tidak heran setiap hari banyak yang menyambutnya seperti sekarang ini saat dirinya baru saja tiba di sekolah.

Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya, pesona Inaho yang saat ini memegang peringkat tertinggi sebagai butler juga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang bersekolah di sana. Sikapnya yang terkenal dingin dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi sedikit banyak menarik perhatian para kaum hawa bukan hanya di kalangan sesama butler tetapi para kaum bangsawan sederajat Slaine juga banyak yang terang-terangan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans Inaho. Tentu saja Inaho tau semua yang terjadi di sekolah dengan sistem 'Tuan-Pelayan' itu, hanya dirinya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kegiatan 'idol-fans' itu. Dirinya sudah cukup sibuk mengurus tuannya yang lumayan sedikit 'ababil' itu dan fikiran serta hatinya sudah penuh dengan makhluk bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk orang lain bisa masuk.

Setelah membantu Slaine keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Inaho mengeluarkan tas sekolah milik Slaine, serta menenteng tas miliknya sendiri yang tentunya penuh dengan berbagai macam kebutuhannya dalam bertugas sebagai butler dan sekolah. Seperti biasa pula, Slaine tidak pernah suka jika barangnya harus dibawakan orang lain apalagi jika yang membawanya harus Inaho yang merupakan pacarnya. Bagi Slaine barangnya adalah tanggung jawabnya, orang lain tidak perlu menanggung itu untuknya. Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu poin penting kenapa banyak orang yang memuja-muja Slaine sebagai pangeran karna sosoknya yang penuh tanggung jawab itu. Maka jadilah mereka –Inaho dan Slaine– idola sesungguhnya dari segi 'Tuan' dan dari segi 'Butler' di sekolah itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kelas Slaine adalah kelas khusus yang hanya dihuni oleh kurang dari 20 siswa. Kembali Slaine memperhatikan layar _e-pad_ miliknya dengan bosan, terbukti dengan posisi tangan kirinya yang menopang dagu dengan malas. Sementara itu Inaho terlihat sibuk membereskan peralatan 'cemilan' pagi Slaine. Slaine memandang teman sekelasnya dari sudut matanya, tampak olehnya mereka tengah tertawa saat membicarakan rencana study tour sekolah.

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Inaho sopan memecah konsentrasi Slaine yang baru saja ingin menyusun rencana study tour 'untuk dirinya sendiri'.

"Ti..tidak. bukan apa-apa"

"Tuan Muda, sangat tidak elegan jika Anda berbicara terbata di tempat publik seperti ini. bisa merusak citra keluarga Saazbaum" lanjut Inaho

"Wakatta" lanjutnya kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mengacuhkan teguran Inaho. Slaine sangat benci saat Inaho berbicara sopan kepadanya. Membuat dirinya sadar bahwa dia hanyalah alat yang diciptakan Ayahnya untuk meneruskan keluarga. Slaine sangat senang saat ternyata di dunia ini ada orang yang berani berkata kasar kepadanya, membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya juga adalah manusia.

 _~Flashback 2 tahun lalu~_

 _Slaine memandang rendah kepada pria yang tengah membungkukkan badan di depannya. Orang itu adalah Butler pribadi baru milik Slaine, setelah butler lamanya Harklight pindah kepada keluarga Vers Allusia sebagai syarat perjodohan Slaine dengan Asseylum._

 _Pria berambut coklat itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Tuan barunya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu. "Saya Inaho Kaizuka, mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda Tuan muda."_

" _Kuharap kau tidak menyusahkan. Sampai detik ini belum ada yang bisa melayani sebagus Harklight. Aku bahkan sudah 5 kali mengganti pelayan pribadiku selama sebulan ini. Semoga kau tidak menjadi orang keeam yang harus kuganti" jelas Slaine panjang lebar._

" _Baik Tuan" jawab Inaho sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri. Inaho membereskan semua buku sekolah milik Slaine dari atas meja. Kegiatannya berhenti saat, matanya menangkap salah satu buku PR Slaine yang kebetulan terbuka._

" _Maaf Tuan muda, saya rasa jawaban Anda di sini kurang tepat"_

" _HAAAAAAH? Kau itu hanya pelayan. Tau apa kau soal seperti itu?" jawab Slaine emosi mendorong tubuh Inaho untuk mengambil buku PR nya. Sekali lagi memeriksa jawabannya yang tertulis di sana. Benar saja, dia memenag salah. Tapi egonya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya urung meminta maaf kepada Inaho. Apa jadiya jika seeorang Tuan harus minta maaf kepada pelayannya sendiri._

" _Saya bisa mengajari Anda Tuan muda"_

" _Tidak butuh!"_

" _Kami para pelayan juga memiliki sekolah khusus. Pelajaran yang kami dapatkan bahkan sudah setingkat dengan pelajaran S2, jadi pelajaran SMP seperti ini bagi kami bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dan lagi selain kami menjadi pelayan, kami juga dituntut harus bisa menjadi guru private bagi tuan kami."_

 _Slaine tau betul bahwa semua yang dijelaskan Inaho adalah kenyataan dari seorang butler. Tapi tetap saja, apa kata dunia jika keturunan satu-satunya dari Saazbaum malah minta maaf kepada pelayannya sendiri? Dengan kasar Slaine mengusir Inaho dari kamarnya setelah tugas pelayan baru itu selesai. Mata Slaine membulat saat membaca secari kertas kecil yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja dijatuhkan Inaho tadi saat dirinya mendorong pria berambut coklat itu. Tanpa fikir panjang Slaine berlari mengejar Inaho, menabrak beberapa orang pengurus rumahnya yang tengah membersihkan sudut-sudut mension tempatnya tinggal._

" _HEI KAU!" teriaknya saat melihat Inaho yang tengah menuju dapur_

" _Iya Tuan Muda?"_

" _Ka..Ka..Kau pernah ke bioskop?" Tanya Slaine gugup, wajahnya memerah menahan malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan_

" _Tentu saja Tuan muda. Kenapa?" Inaho balik bertanya kepada tuannya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya_

" _Ti..tidak.. bukan apa-apa!" Slaine memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodohnya malah bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Inaho._

" _Jangan-jangan Tuan belum pernah ke bioskop?"_

 _GLEEEEEEK Slaine menelan ludah, namun rasanya seperti menelan segelas paku payung mendengar pertanyaan Inaho. "Untuk apa? Aku punya bioskopku sendiri di mension ini. untuk apa ke bioskop para rakyat jelata?" jawabnya angkuh._

" _pffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Inaho lepas begitu saja. Dirinya sudah yakin tuan mudanya ini akan menjawab seperti itu. Namun, membayangkan ekspresi tuan mudanya ini saat berkata seperti itu pasti sangat lucu membuatnya tanpa sopan tertawa seperti itu._

" _Ka..kau! jangan tertawa bodoh!" Slaine membalik badanya tepat menghadap Inaho. dengan galak meletakkan jari telunjukknya di dahi Inaho. Sesuatu yang Slaine tidak sangka adalah bahwa Inaho akan memegang jari telunjuknya itu, melanjutkan tertawa lepasnya._

" _Jika Anda ingin, saya bisa menemani Anda menikmati bioskop 'rakyat' jelata."_

" _Aku.. Aku tidak.."_

" _Anda sesekali harus merasakan antri membeli tiket ala rakyat jelata."_

 _Slaine diam sejenak. Menimbang kembali semua tawaran Inaho._

 _~End of flashback~_

Kelas mulai senyu sejak semenit yang lalu, sejak bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi di seluruh area sekolah. Slaine dan para bangsawan lain teman sekelasnya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sebuah meja jati berukir, setiap sudutnya di sapu dengan serpihan emas. Meja dengan ukuran panjang 1.5 meter dan lebar 90 sentimeter adalah meja yang digunakan semua murid di sekolah itu. Bukan hanya mejanya yang berukir, bahkan kursi dan sandarannya juga berukir, dengan beludru berwarna merah yang menutupi sebagian besar bagian tempat untuk duduk dan sandaran kursinya. Saat semua anak-anak bangsawan itu duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, setiap butler mereka berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri mereka selama pelaran berlangsung. Kadang ada dari mereka yang mencatat hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting dan mungkin akan dibutuhkan para tuan mereka.

Wali kelas Slaine masuk, diikuti dua orang wanita yang sangat dikenal Slaine. Tentu saja karna orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putri kerajaan vers yang merupakan tunangan Slaine, Asseylum Vers Allusia. Dengan sopan, anggun, dan elegan Asseylum memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman barunya. Perhatian seluruh kelas sempurna tertuju kepada Asseylum, bukan hanya karna dia cucu dari pemimpin kerajaan, namun karna kecantikan yang dimiliki Asseylum. Rambut kuning panjang, kulit putih bersih, bibir merah merekah, bulu mata lentik bena-benar memancarkan sosok seorang putri.

Senyum Asseylum merekah saat akhirnya Slaine menoleh ke depan kelas, setelah hampir lima menit dia berdiri. Sebenarnya seisi kelas, seisi sekolah bahkan seisi negara sudah tau tentang pertunangan Slaine dan Asseylum sejak 2 tahun lalu. Karna itu pula para wanita bangsawan yang selama ini menaruh hati kepada Slaine hanya bisa gigit jari mengingat siapa yang menjadi saingan mereka.

"Slaine-kun, lama kita tidak bertemu" sapa Asseylum lembut

"Ahh.. i..iya.. sudah 2 tahun yah, terakhir kita bertemu di acara …"Slaine tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ujung matanya melirik Inaho yang berdiri di sampingnya, namun seperti biasa Inaho tetap memasang wajah datarnya seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. Slaine mendongkol dalam hati 'Ahorenji! Dia tidak cemburu apa? Tunanganku datang! Tunanganku yang manis, cantik terlebih seorang putri sekarang bersekolah di tempatku dia bahkan tidak berekspresi? Jangan-jangan selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanku?'

"Slaine-kun?" Asseylum melambaikan tangannya

"Ah.. ha ha ha.. kuharap Hime tidak keberatan jika saat istirahat nanti kuajak berkeliling sekolah"

"Arigatou Slaine-kun"

Slaine kembali melirik Inaho, masih sama masih datar masih tak berekspresi. Ingin rasanya Slaine melemmpar wajah Inaho dengan kursi yang sekarang didudukinya. Slaine hanya tidak tau, jika saat ini Inaho sangat marah. Dirinya bisa apa? Pacarnya adalah tuannya. Dan lagi pacarnya sudah punya tunangan. Dan lagi tunangannya itu seorang putri. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seoraang pelayan pribadi tentu saja Slaine pati akan memilih Asseylum yang sangat amat cantik itu. Tanpa sadar Inaho mengepal tangannya erat. Saking eratnya, Inaho bahkan tidak sadar jika tangannya luka dn mengeluarkan darah.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Kahahahahaha selama ini sudah terlalu sering buat Inaho jadi orang kaya, sesekali buat dia jadi pelayan kayaknya asik (tawa nistah /ditabok). Sejujurnya cerita ini dapat ide kana diriku habis rewatching _Sebby-Ciel_ hahahaha. Tapi ceritanya bakal beda kok (jadi jangan bilang saya plagiat huhuhu). See yaaaaaaaaaa jaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** **:** Mereka berdua terdiam. Slaine dengan segala macam fikirannya tentang bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari keluarganya dan hidup bahagia bersama Inaho semalanya, dan Inaho tentang bisakah dia bertahan melihat Slaine yang pasti akan makin sering bertemu dengan Asseylum.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **ORENJI BUTLER**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

' **My Lord, My Life'**

Inaho memandang datar semua barang-barang milik Slaine yang berceceran mulai dari sepatunya yang tergelatak dengan tidak elitnya pintu mansion, jas yang juga terlempar begitu saja di lantai seperti kain pel bahkan sampai buku-buku pelajarannya yang berhamburan keluar dari dalam tasnya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi _mood_ Tuannya ini memang sedang sangat tidak bagus, yah meskipun Inaho harus mengakui bahwa _mood_ Slaine itu lebih banyak di kadar 'tidak bagusnya' dari pada di kadar 'bagusnya'. Inaho memerintahkan pelayan-pelayan wanita yang ada di sana untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang baru saja dilakukan Tuan mudanya, sementara dirinya sendiri menyusul Slaine ke kamarnya.

Seperti dugaannya, Slaine mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam, khasnya saat sedang 'ngambek'. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika tidak bisa masuk ke kamar pribadi Slaine. Mengandalkan pohon eek tua yang berada tepat di depan salah satu jendela kamar Slaine, Inaho masuk seperti seorang perampok.

"Baka! Kenapa kau masuk ke sini? Siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk masuk ke sini?" tanya Slaine kepada Inaho seraya melemparkan beberapa bantal tepat ke arah wajah datar Inaho yang memang menjadi sumber masalah –tepatnya masalah yang dibuat-buat Slaine– siang itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa ganti baju tanpa bantuanku?" tanya Inaho seraya menjawab pertanyaan Slaine tadi.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil? Aku bisa ganti pakaian sendiri! Kau kira aku tidak bisa hidup kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Kita lihat saja!"

Slaine tidak lagi menjawab ataupun bertanya. Jari jemarinya sibuk membuka satu persatu kanccing kemejanya, lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil dengan asal beberapa lembar pakaian yang dirasanya cocok untuk dipakainya sore itu. Sementara itu Inaho masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, berjarak selangkah dari jendela tempatnya masuk. Memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Tuan Mudanya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Cukup lama Inaho hanya melihat, ingin rasanya tertawa saat si Tuan muda ternyata salah mengancingkan pakaiannya sendiri sehingga terlihat timpang di sana-sini. Merasa cukup puas melihat Tuannya kesusahan Inaho dengan santainya mengambil alih pekerjaan Slaine. Dengan cekatan jari-jemarinya membuka lalu mengancing lagi pakaian Slaine sesuai dengan yang semestinya.

"Bahkan memakai baju saja kau tidak bisa Bat, bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'bisa hidup tanpaku'?" tanya Inaho sembari mengetok kepala kekasihnya.

"Terserah aku mau memakainya seperti apa. Toh itu baju-bajuku!" jawab Slaine seenaknya, sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dirinya sedang tidak senang.

"Apa kata dunia jika penerus keluarga Saazbaum terlihat seperti gelandangan?"

"Masa bodoh dengan dunia yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kursakan!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau? Kau itu menyebalkan?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Cih.. lihat! Kau itu sebenarnya serius denganku apa tidak Orenji?"

"Aku serius"

"Hooh itukah wajah orang serius? Wajah datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saat melihat 'tunangan' kekasihnya datang?" cibir Slaine, lalu mendorong Inaho tepat setelah Inaho selesai membantu Slaine memakai pakaiannya.

"Lalu.. lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Memberontak sepertimu?" Tanya Inaho dengan suara serak tepat di telinga Slaine. Slaine yang tadinya sudah siap melepaskan pelukan Inaho yang tiba-tiba lalu memegang kedua tangan Inaho, meletakkan tepat di dadanya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya mendengar Inaho mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini, kita tinggalkan saja negara ini.. nee Inaho…."

"Seandainya bisa, sejak awal sudah kulakukan Bat"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Slaine dengan segala macam fikirannya tentang bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari keluarganya dan hidup bahagia bersama Inaho semalanya, dan Inaho tentang bisakah dia bertahan melihat Slaine yang pasti akan makin sering bertemu dengan Asseylum.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Langit di ufuk barat sudah berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan. Deburan suara ombak yang pecah saat menabrak tembok dermaga dan berubah menjadi buih-buih kecil yang kembali kelautan terdengan seperti suara nyanyian nina bobo di senja itu. Slaine menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Inaho yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Inaho memeluk erat pundak Slaine, sesekali merapika rambut Slaine yang jatuh tertiup angin. Pandangan mereka beralih saat Slaine mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Nama Asseylum yang terpampang di sana seketika membuat suasana yang tadinya sedikit romantis di antara mereka.

"oo Hei.. kenapa kau matikan Orenji?"

"Karna aku tidak suka. Ini waktu kita. Aku bahkan harus repot-repot mengganti pakaianku hanya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

"Kau.. ternyata bisa cemburu yah Orenji?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yah, kukira kau tidak cemburu. Maksudku lihat saja wajahmu itu, 24 jam tanpa ekspresi"

"Aku ini manusia. Manusia mana yang tidak cemburu saat kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain?" Wajah Slaine memerah, semerah seperti warna langit di atas sana, semerah warna laut di hadapan mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tamparan keras yang baru saja diterimanya, tidak mampu membuat Inaho menunjukkan ekspresinya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Inaho masih berdiri tegap di hadapan Tuan besarnya yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Slaine yang dua tahun ini dilayaninya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, akan ku beri pelajaran yang pastinya akan kau sesali!" Ancam Tuan Saazbaum. Tongkatnya masih berada tepat di ujung hidung Inaho, sedikit saja gerakan yang dia lakukan bisa dipastikan Tongkat dengan ukiran Naga di pegangannya itu akan menyentuh hidung Inaho.

"Papa. Ini bukan salah Inaho. Ini salahku. Aku yang lupa waktu!" bela Slaine.

"Kau memang salah. Bisa-bisanya kau membuat Asseylum-sama menunggu di restoran lebih dari dua jam. Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya? Begitu caramu memperlakukan tunanganmu?"

"Ponselku _lowbat_ Papa"

"Itu juga salahmu! Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu?" Tanya Saazbaum dewasa diikuti sebuah pukulan yang melayang tepat di punggung Slaine.

"Kau. Bawa anak bodoh ini ke kamarnya!"

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Inaho menggendong Slaine _ala brydal style_ meninggalkan Tuan Besarnya sendirian di ruang baca yang mash berusaha meredam emosinya.

Lebam berwarna biru, nyaris seperti tanda sebuah stempel muncul di punggung kiri Slaine, di tempat yang tadi mendapat hantaman tongkat Tuan Saazbaum. dengan sedikit meringis Slaine berusaha menahan sakit di punggungnya saat dengan pelan Inaho mengusapkan obat. Bagi Slaine ini bukanlah hal yang besar, sejak kecil ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras agar kelak bisa menjadi penerus keluarga. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak Inaho menjadi butlernya Slaine menjadi jijik setiap melihat luka-luka di punggungnya ataupun di bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Bat, maaf ini semua salahku. Seandainya tadi aku tidak mengajakmu ke laut, kau tidak perlu seperti ini" ucap Inaho memeluk Slaine. Hanya gelengan yang diberikan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine-kun.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" sebuah genggaman erat dirasakan Slaine di antara jari jemari tangannya.

"Asseylum-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tadi pagi Inaho memberitahukan kalau kau demam. Jadi sebelum sekolah aku mampir ke sini dulu."

"Dimana Inaho?"

"Dia sedang menggantikan air kompresanmu. Kau tau, sampai tadi pagi aku sebenarnya marah kepadamu karna telah membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh di restoran. tapi saat melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini marahku langsung menguap, terganti perasaan khawatir. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa datang?"

"Aku..Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir seperti sekarang Asseylum-san" ucap Slaine berbohong.

"Mulai detik ini, kau tidak boleh tidak memberitahuku keadaanmu. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyesal karna sudah berfikiran buruk tentangmu sejak kemarin"

"Aku baik-baik saja Asseylum-san. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan"

 _Inaho's POV_

 _Satu jam sebelumnya_

" _Tuan Muda" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine, seperti biasa sudah hampir 30 meit aku mengetuk pintu kamar ini. dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Slaine tidak menjawab. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti belum bangun. Mungkin kali ini langsung saja kucium bibirnya itu. Difikir-fikir lagi sudah hampir dua minggu ini aku belum menciumnya lagi. Dengan bantuan kunci master yang kumiliki, Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Slaine. Ada yang aneh, selimutnya bahkan terlihat sangat rapih, tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang bahkan selimut itu sudah tidak lagi berfungsi sebagai selimut berkat cara ajaibnya tidur. Aku yang sedikit penasaran langsung ke arahnya, kulihat wajahnya pucat. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya, nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Dengan panik aku berlari ke ruang kesehatan, mengambil kotak p3k. Dengan sedikit panik ku keluarkan thermometer untuk memeriksa suhu badan Slaine. 40 derajat angka yang tertera di sana. Aku memutuskan menghubungi Tuan Saazbaum untuk memberitahu keadaan Slaine. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Tuan malah menyuruhku memberitahukan keadaan Slaine kepada Nona Asseylum._

 _Memangnya tuan putri manja itu bisa apa jika tau keadaan Slaine? Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk merawat Slaine. Tapi sebagai seorang butler, aku juga harus mematuhi semua perintah Tuan Saazbaum._

 _Lima belas menit yang lalu_

" _Slaine-kun…." Suara teriakan itu membela kesunyian pagi di mansion ini. ingi rasanya kusumpal mulut berisik Tuan putri manja itu. Memangnya harus yah berteriak dari pintu utama? Dia tidak tau yah kalau suaranya itu sudah seperti emisi gas beracun? Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Slaine. Aku berdiri tepat di samping tepat tidur Slaine yang keadaannya sudah mulai terlihat lebih baik. Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku saat melihatnya muncul dari balik pintu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak lihat kompres Slaine-kun sudah mengering? Kenapa kau tidak menggantinnya? Kau benar-benar Butler tidak berguna!"_

" _Maafkan saya Nona, saya akan segera menggantinya"_

 _Dengan langkah berat kutinggalkan kamar Slaine. Meninggalkan Slaine yang masih tertidur bersama dengan Tuan Putri Manja yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana beratnya percayalah meninggalkan Slaine bersama wanita menyebalkan itu lebih berat daripada mengangkat gunung Fuji. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan wanita egois itu jika bersama Slaine? Bagaimana jika wanita itu malah meng-apa-apa-kan Slaineku?_

 _Saat ini_

 _Bukan hal sulit bagiku mengganti air kompresan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tapi bagiku meninggalkan wanita itu bersama Slaine selama lima menit sama halnya berpisah dengan Slaine selama 5 tahun. Bagiku waktu berjalan sangat lama jika tanpa Slaine di dekatku, itulah perbedaan duniaku ada dan tanpa Slaine. Jadi sebenarnya, bukan Slaine yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku. Tapi aku yang tidak bisa tanpa dirinya. Entah kenapa percakapan kami kemarin terlintas begitu saja di benakku._

 _Aku menarik dua kali nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine._

" _Slaine-kun.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tuan Putri Manja itu memegang tangan Slaine? Slaine itu milikku, enak saja dia memegangnya._

" _Asseylum-san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

" _Tadi pagi Inaho memberitahukan kalau kau demam. Jadi sebelum sekolah aku mampir ke sini dulu."_

" _Dimana Inaho?"_

" _Dia sedang menggantikan air kompresanmu. Kau tau, sampai tadi pagi aku sebenarnya marah kepadamu karna telah membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh di restoran. tapi saat melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini marahku langsung menguap, terganti perasaan khawatir. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa datang?"_

" _Aku..Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir seperti sekarang Asseylum-san" ucap Slaine berbohong._

" _Mulai detik ini, kau tidak boleh tidak memberitahuku keadaanmu. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyesal karna sudah berfikiran buruk tentangmu sejak kemarin"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja Asseylum-san. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan"_

 _Ingin rasanya kulempar baskom bersisi air kompresan untuk Slaine saat melihat pemandangan di depanku. Apa-apaan Tuan putri manja itu? Tersenyum sangat manis di hadapan Slaine?_

" _Inaho.. Oi Inaho!"_

 _End of Inaho's POV_

"Inaho.. Oi Inaho!" Slaine memasang tampang tidak senangnya.

"Iya Tuan Muda?"

"Antarkan Asseylum-san ke ruang tamu. Aku mau mandi dan cepat kembali ke sini!" Inaho mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi Slaine-kun…" nada protes keluar dari Asseylum saat Inaho mendekatinya.

"Bukan hal yang bijak seorang Lady tetap di kamar seorang pria yang bersiap untuk mandi sekalipun itu adalah tunangannya sendiri" tegur Inaho kalem sambil mempersilahkan Asseylum meninggalkan kamar Slaine menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Slaine. Jika tidak ada Slaine di sana sudah dipastikan salah satu dari dua atau mungkin kedua sepatu Asseylum sudah pasti melayang di kepala Inaho

~END~

OWARI

Maaf Inahonya jadi super OOC. Tapi konsep awalnya emang gini. Inaho jadi super OOC. Dan ke depannya setiap chapter bakal ada _Inaho's POV_ judulnya aja udah Inaho banget jadi wajar kalo _Inaho's POV_ bakal mendominasi. Oke dilarang protes (ditabok) hahahaha


	3. Orange and Bat

**Summary** **:** Slaine menggeleng "Aku menyukainya".

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 _ **Italic : Inaho POV**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **ORENJI BUTLER**

 **(chap** **3** **)**

' **Orange and Bat'**

 _Kami berjalan mengelilingi area ini, pusat penjualan barang bekas terbesar di kota. Mulai dari pakaian, barang elektronik, barang-barang yang di produksi di abad ke 16 bahkan buku-buku yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi semua bisa didapatkan di tempat ini. Aku memegang tangannya, jari jemarinya sedikit lebih panjang dariku, kulirik dia dari sudut mataku, dia tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah dari balik kacamata berframe merah yang digunakannya. Rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang dia ikat ke belakang, tapi tidak semuanya. Ada beberapa helai yang dia biarkan bebas. Sesekali tertiup angin yang hari itu memang sedikit lebih kencang. Membuatnya berayun dari kanan ke kiri._

"Orenji, aku baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini.. hihi"

"Itu karna kau terlalu malas meninggalkan kamarmu"

"Aku tidak malas!"

"Hmmm"

"Aku.. aku hanya takut tersesat.." aku Slaine kepada Inaho

 _Kembali wajahnya memerah saat mengakui kelemahannya. Dia terlihat sangat imut saat membuang wajahnya seperti itu. Kembali kulirik dia yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya masih menoleh ke arah tadi. Dari surainya yang berwarna kuning pucat dengan jelas kulihat ada uap panas yang keluar. Aku mengikui arah pandangannya. Tidak jauh dari kami, sepasang manusia terlihat sedang asik berciuman di depan toko roti dengan gaya Eropa Kuno. Si Pria dengan santai menutup sebagian wajah mereka dengan buku yang tentu saja membuat orang yang melihat mereka tau apa yang sedang terjadi._

"Ba..ba..bagaimana bisa mereka beciuman di tempat umum seperti ini?" Tanya Slaine hampir dengan suara yang tidak terdengar menahan malunya

"Seperti ini Bat Chuuuuuup"

 _Aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kulihat matanya terbelalak kaget. Tapi dengan cepat kupegangi kedua pipinya memaksa kepalanya untuk tetap dalam posisi itu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang terlihat begitu sangat menggoda. Wajah di hadapanku semakin memerah saat beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah kami sambil berbisik._

"Ahorenji! Kau tidak malu melakukan hal itu?" Slaine bertanya dengan suara pelan, Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"Malu? Kenapa? Kau kan pacarku"

"Ta..tapi tidak di depan umum juga. Maksudku Bagaimana kalau tadi ada yang memotret dan menyebarkannya di internet? Kita memang sudah menyamar, tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenali kita? Bisa-bisa…" Slaine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dahinya sedikit berkerut tanda dia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat.

"Kalau Asseylum-san tau dan Ayahmu tau?"

 _Tanpa fikir panjang kutanyakan hal itu. Air mukanya berubah menjadi serius, Slaine yang tampak imut dengan rona merah di wajahnya hilang sudah saat kutanyakan pertanyaan itu. Kita sedang menikmati kencan yang sangat sulit kita lakukan. Tapi di kepalanya masih saja mengingat orang lain. Aku memasuki toko buku bekas tertua di area itu, kulihat dia sedikit berlari menyamakan langkah denganku. Dengan cepat dia menarik tudung jaketku saat kami memasuki toko itu._

Buku-buku di toko tertata rapih, terpisah antara buku dengan _hardcover_ dan _softcover._ Terpisah antara yang ukurannya paling besar, sedang dan kecil. Teratur sesuai dengan tahun terbitnya. Dan teratur sesuai abjad, memudahkan orang-orang untuk mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan di lautan buku ini. Bata ekspose menjadi pilihan utama dari pemilik toko dalam desain interiornya, di dinding terpasang beberapa _board_ berisi pesanan dari berbagai macam buku. Toko ini tidak hanya menjual buku bekas tapi juga sebagai tempat orang memasang iklan baik menjual buku atau memesan.

 _Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu saat Slaine terlihat sangat antusias mencari sebuah judul di bagian novel. Dengan teliti dia membaca 1 demi 1 jejeran judul itu. Dia bisa seserius itu demi menemukan buku yang sama persis dengan buku milik Asseylum-san. Siapapun pasti marah saat pacarnya memikirkan orang lain sampai segitunya di kencan mereka. Tapi jika bukan karna Asseylum-san kami juga tidak akan berada di sini untuk yang ini aku berterima kasih._

 _Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, hampir semua orang di negara ini mengenalnya. Anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di negara ini, dan di masa akan datang dipastikan akan menjadi pemimpin negara setelah menikah dengan Asseylum-san cucu satu-satunya dari Sang Kaisar. Dia nyaris terlihat sempurna di mata orang-orang, kaya, ramah, pintar. Tapi ada yang tidak mereka tau. Meskipun sudah bertunangan, Slaine sebenarnya tidak menyukai tunangannya itu tepatnya hanya menganggap tunangannya sebagai adik dan temannya sejak kecil. Hubungan di antara Asseylum-san dan Slaine semuanya diatur kedua tidak tau Slaine punya orang lain yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu aku butler bahkan tidak tau, Slaine itu cengeng, manja, semberono._

"Ahorenji, kau pasti membodoh-bodohiku lagi di dalam fikiranmukan?" Slaine memukulkan sebuah novel setebal 300 halaman tepat di muka butlernya.

"Tidak. Yang kufikirkan itu seratus persen tepat"

"Haaaah?"

"Kau itu cengeng, bodoh, manja, egois, semberono, tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku dan kau hanya cinta kepadaku"

"U..U..urusai!"

 _Dia berjalan menuju kasir masih dengan muka sebalnya. Bahkan marahpun di terlihat sangat imut di mataku. Aku mengambil buku yang dia pegang setelah kami membayarnya di kasir. Bagaimanapun dia ini tuanku, tidak pantas melihatnya membawa barangnya sendiri. Terlebih dia pacarku,aku tentu saja tidak tega bagaimana kalau dia sampai kelelahan dan jatuh sakit? Aku tidak keberatan merawatnya hanya saja Asseylum-san itu pasti lagi-lagi datang jika Slaine sakit._

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana lagi? Aku masih belum ingin pulang"

"Hmm. Kebetulan hari ini aku memang berniat mengambil pesanan"

"Pesanan apa Orenji?"

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya Bat"

 _Dia tersenyum, tanpa malu ataupun risih dia mengapit lenganku. Kami berjalan pelan –menikmati setiap detik yang sangat jarang kami dapatkan–menuju mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari area itu. Kembali dia menghentikan langkahnya saat kami sampai di taman kota._

Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlarian di tengah kerumunan kawanan merpati yang asik memakan roti pemberian pengunjung. Kepakan sayap dari burung lambang cinta itu membelah udara, membuat suara seperti tabuhan gendang dengan irama sedikit sumbang.

 _Aku mengajaknya ke tengah taman, petugas yang melihat kami datang kepada kami memberi sebungkus roti yang sudah dipotong dengan ukuran sebesar dadu kepada kami. Mata hijau kebiruan itu berbinar saat kutumpahkan beberapa potong roti ke tangannya. Tidak beberapa lama, burung-burung yang tadi sempat terganggu ulah dari anak-anak kecil kembali, beberapa bertengger di lengan Slaine. Senyum lebarnya merekah, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya._

 _Beberapa ekor merpati lain mulai mendekatinya, tangannya yang lumayan besar itu hanya mampu menampung beberapa ekor merpati yang terlihat sedang berebutan remah-remah roti. Sedangkan beberapa yang lain terlihat mengerumuni area di sekitar kakinya. Juga berebut remah-remah yang tanpa sengaja di jatuhkan Slaine._

"Ittai…" Slaine menarik tangannya, menyebabkan burung-burung itu kembali terbang berhamburan. Dengan cepat si pirang meniup-niup ujung jari telunjuknya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Hahaha, Kau seperti anak perempuan saja Orenji. Membawa plaster obat ke mana-mana" Lanjut Slaine setelah beberapa saat.

 _Aku menarik tangannya, mengisap beberapa tetes darah yang keluar dari ujung telunjuknya itu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah saat kulakukan hal itu, beberapa anak kecil yang memang sejak tadi memerhatikan kami tampak makin tertarik melihat kami. Setelah darahnya berhenti mengalir kuambil selembar plester luka yang memang selalu kubawa. Yah di setiap saku pakaian milikku aku selalu menyimpan 3-5 lembar plester luka mengingat betapa cerobohnya Slaine, misalnya saja sekarang._

"Minta maaflah kepada orang-orang bijak yang selalu membawa benda itu Bat"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine duduk di salah satu sudut taman di kediamannya. Dua buah cangkir porselen dengan ukiran indah tampak di pegangan dan sebagian cangkir. Beberapa macam cemilan kue yang terlihat lezat mulai dari yang berbahan coklat, keju, buah bahkan yang dari sari teh hijau tampak tertata rapih di atas sebuah tempat yang di susun di atas piringan bundar bertingkat. Di hadapannya Asseylum sedang tersenyum membaca lembar demi lembar novel yang baru saja diberikan Slaine kepadanya. Novel yang sama yang pernah dia baca sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu (setidaknya isinya sama) dan entah bagaimana dia hilangkan.

"Slaine-kun, Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemukannya" Wanita itu berterima kasih dengan mata penuh binar bahagia kepada tunangannya.

"Tidak masalah Asseylum-Hime"

"Tunanganku memang lelaki terhebat di dunia ini" Kembali sang putri menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Begitu pula Slaine, dengan khawatir dia melirik ke arah Inaho takut-takut pacarnya marah mendengar ucapan Asseylum. Tapi Inaho seperti biasa tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Inaho sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke depan ke arah Slaine, berbisik sangat pelan agar tidak ada satupun yang mencuri dengar, tidak Asseylum tidak pula Harklight bahkan tidak untuk tanaman yang tertata indah di taman itu.

" _Bisa aku keluar sebentar? Aku harus mengambil barang pesananku"_

" _Yang tadi akan kita ambil bersama tapi tidak jadi?"_ Slaine bertanya balik

Inaho mengangguk, Slaine terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut, sudah tidak sabar ingin tau benda apa yang dipesan Inaho. Tapi saat tadi mereka akan ke tempat itu, Asseylum menghubunginya dan berkata akan mengunjunginya untuk minum teh sore beberapa lama Slaine mengangguk, diikuti gerakan menunduk Inaho dengan sebelah tangan di dada, dan lalu hilang dari balik pintu yang menhubungkan taman dengan rumah utama.

"Mau kemana dia Slaine-kun?" Tanya Asseylum dengan sopan tetapi ada nada sinis di suaranya

"Dia meminta izin, katanya harus membeli sesuatu"

"Butler macam apa yang meninggalkan tuannya begitu saja? Sebaiknya kau pecat saja dia!"

Empat siku muncul di pelipis Slaine, dengan berusaha menahan amarahnya, Slaine tersenyum ke arah tunangannya di hadapannya.

"Masa dia harus kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karna meminta izin sebentar ke suatu tempat? Butler juga manusia, wajar jika mereka sesekali meminta izin untuk hal pribadi mereka. Dan lagi susah mencari butler sesempurna dia, kecuali jika kau mau mengembalikan Harklight padaku Asseylum-hime" Slaine tersenyum ke arah Asseylum, di sampingnya Harklight hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. "Aku bercanda"

"Slaine-kun, kakek akan mengadakan pesta natal di salah satu pulau pribadi miliknya di daerah selatan. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bersama kami? Bagaimana pun kau itu tunanganku, sudah sewajarnya kau ikut bukan?"

"Aku menghargai undanganmu Asseylum-hime, tapi setiap tahun Papa juga mengadakan pesta natal dengan relasinya. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka nanti kalau aku satu-satunya penerus keluarga malah tidak hadir"

Asseylum diam menatap pria yang sudah menjadi tunangannya di hadapannya ini. Pria itu masih tersenyum, membuat semua kecurigaan Asseylum hilang. Yah setiap tahun memang keluarga Saazbaum mengadakan pesta natal besar-besaran dan di sana jugalah pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tapi untuk acara tahun baru bisakan? Keluargamu tidak membuat pesta tahun baru besar-besaran" Sekali lagi Asseylum bertanya.

Senyum di wajah Slaine memudar sedikit saat Asseylum ternyata masih belum menyerah mengajaknya ikut di acara keluarganya. Kali ini dia tidak menemukan alasan tepat untuk tidak ikut. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan 'Aku sudah punya janji dengan Inaho saat malam tahun baru' kepada Asseylum-hime. Slaine mengangguk lemah, masih dengan wajah yang dipaksa tersenyum bahagia.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Bedcove_ r yang tadi terpasang sangat rapih di atas tempat tidur ukuran king itu sudah terlepas, sebagian besar sudah berhasil menyentuh lantai marmer di kamar itu. Horden-horden yang ada di jendela berukuran besar itu belum tertutup. Membuat sinar bulan yang lumayan terang masuk dengan sempurna ke kamar itu. Kamar itu gelap, hanya cahaya redup dari jendela dan dari ponsel yang dipegang Slaine yang ada di sana. Inaho belum juga kembali, sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam tapi butlernya itu belum juga memberinya kabar.

Derik pintu yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Slaine terperenjat. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai dia sadar bahwa orang yang memasuki kamarnya itu adalah Inaho, butler sekaligus pacarnya. Dengan cepat Slaine berlari ke arahnya, memeluk Inaho rindu.

"Kamar ini gelap sekali. Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tau dimana saklar lampunya?" Inaho yang balas memeluk Slaine bertanya sekenanya.

"Aho! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponmu?"

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. Yah aku hanya tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada orang di sampingku sebelum aku tertidur!"

"Hmmm. Kau punya banyak pelayan kenapa tidak meminta salah satu dari mereka menemanimu sampai kau tertidur?"

"Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang memasuki kamarku"

"Sekarang aku ada di sini. Kembalilah tidur"

Slaine diam, masih memeluk Inaho. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku lupa, aku tadi mengambil benda ini"

Inaho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, memasangkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bundar –berukiran seperti buah jeruk lengkap dengan tankai dan sebuah daun yang melekat– kepada Slaine. Slaine menatap benda itu sedikit bingung.

"Ini..?"

"Itu pesanan khusus yang siang tadi kusebut. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Slaine menggeleng "Aku menyukainya". Inaho tersenyum, sekali lagi Slaine memeluk Inaho, ada suara berdecing saat itu. Membuat Slaine kembali melepaskan pelukannya melihat ke arah Inaho. mulutnya sedikit menganga saat mendapati Inaho juga ternyata memakai sebuah liontin hanya saja bentuknya berbeda. Yang dipakai Inaho lebih berbentuk seperti seekor kelelawar.

"Orenji?"

"Punyamu berbentuk jeruk, punyaku berbentuk kelelawar"

"Kenapa liontin?"

"Karna letak liontin itu dekat dengan hati. Sudahlah ayo tidur, besok kita harus ke sekolah!"

 _Aku menggendongnya seperti seorang putri. Dengan wajah bahagia kulihat dia sedang memegang duah buah liotin yang kupakai dan yang dipakainya dalam satu genggaman._

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Huaaaaaa gomenasai.. lama banget yah publishnya? Huhu semoga masih pada ingat dengan dua chapter sebelumnya. Hahahaha See yaaaaaaaaaaa~~~


	4. Ahorenji

"Senyummu itu menakutkan Ahorenji!" bisik Slaine sambil memberi _deathglare_ nya kepada Inaho yang tengah menuangkan teh hitam.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda" Inaho menunduk, meletakan satu tangannya tepat di dada.

"Ingat? Kau jangan bilang ke Papa tentang pagi ini. kecuali Kau ingin melihatku berakhir bersama Asseylum seharian ini" Ancam Slaine, menarik sedikit kerah bajunya yang terlampau ketat untuk memudahkan paru-parunya mendapat lebih banyak oksigen karna sedikit mencekik lehernya.

Inaho mengangguk mengiyakan. _Tanpa Kau beritahupun, Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada Tuan Besar Bat. Bukan karna Aku takut kepadanya, Aku hanya tidak ingin Dia memberitahu keadaanmu kepada wanita pengganggu bernama Asseylum itu. Membayangkan Dia seharian menjagamu saja membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri._ Wajah inaho kembali tanpa ekspresi, begitupula Slaine yang langsung mengubah mimik di wajahnya berubah hangat, bersahabat dengan senyum menenangkannya saat melihat Harklight memasuki pintu _cafetaria_ yang terkesan seperti restoran bintang lima itu.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Harklight memasuki ruang itu dan masih menahan daun pintu agar tetap terbuka sosok Putri Asseylum muncul diikuti oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang memakai gaun hitam tengah membawakan tas sekolah sang putri. Asseylum melambai anggun dan menyebarkan senyum manisnya kepada beberapa siswa dan _butler_ mereka yang sudah ada lebih dulu di ruang itu. Beberapa siswa pria menunduk malu, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sang Putri, sementara itu beberapa siswi hanya bisa mengurut dada mereka saat melihat pangeran sekolahnya yang tidak lain adalah Slaine Saazbaum Troyard tengah berdiri dari duduknya dan merentangkan tangan kepada Asseylum untuk mengantarnya ke kursi tepat di depannya.

"Slaine-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Tidak apa-apa Asseylum-Hime. Pagi ini lumayan cerah yah?"

"Benarkah? Menurutku tidak"

"Ada apa?"

Asseylum memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Beberapa siswa pria yang ada di sana hanya bisa memandang iri kepada Slaine yang tidak lain adalah tunangan Asseylum. "Tadi Slaine tidak memberiku ucapan selamat pagi."

"Bukannya barusan sudah kuucapkan yah?" empat siku muncul dibagian belakang kepala Slaine, namun lelaki pirang itu masih berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tetap memunculkan wajah tersenyumnya. Bagaimana dengan Inaho? tentu saja kepalanya sudah penuh kedutan, bahkan dirinya hampir saja muntah melihat tingkah Putri jadi-jadian itu.

"Slaine-kun tidak peka yah? Huhh" Asseylum mengaduk-aduk secangkir teh hitam yang ada di hadapannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sementara itu pelayan wanita bergaun hitam yang sejak tadi berdiri tepat di belakang Asseylum mengulurkan selembar sapu tangah kepada sang putri yang baru saja terkena cipratan teh yang tengah diaduknya. "Ku dengar di negara ini, sepasang kekasih biasa melakukan hal seperti itu minimal lewat pesan singkat. Tapi Slaine-kun sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya, Slaine bahkan jarang menelponku. Hanya saat ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting saja. Bukannya kita ini pacaran? Harusnya Slaine-kun lebih perhatian kepadaku!"

"A ha ha ha" Slaine hanya bisa tertawa hambar. "Seorang putri akan terlihat jelek jika mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu Asseylum-Hime" jawab Slaine pada akhirnya.

DING DONG

"Maaf Tuan Muda, maaf Tuan Putri. Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" Inaho membereskan semua peralatan di meja itu. Pura-pura tidak melihat _deathglare_ yang ditunjukkan Asseylum kepadanya.

"Mari Asseylum-Hime kita ke kelas bersama" Slaine menengadahkan tangannya kepada Asseylum yang langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh Sang Putri. Sementara itu Inaho dan Harklight masih membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan di meja tempat Tuan mereka tadi duduk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Malam Sebelumnya**_

 _Suara dengkuran halus, dan nafasnya yang pelan bisa kurasakan tepat di pundakku. Wajahnya yang tertidur terlihat begitu damai, meninggalkan semua bebannya dan memasuki dunianya sendiri yang tidak terjangkau dan tersentuh siapapun. Dia sedikit tersenyum, sepertinya tengah bermimpi indah. Majalah mingguan yang tadi dibelinya terjatuh dari pangkuannya, membuat supir yang membawa mobil yang kami kendarai sedikit melirik ke arah kami._

 _Bulan sudah bertengger di seperempat ketinggian langit saat kulihat jam sakuku yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat. Tanda centang sudah kuberikan di buku agenda kegiatannya. Hari ini salah satu hari super melelahkan baginya menurutku. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Asseylum, Sang Putri manja dan sangat mengganggu itu. Padahal jika Slaine mengerjakan tugasnya dengan orang lain hanya memerlukan waktu paling lama dua jam. Baru kali ini tugas kelompoknya memerlukan waktu hampir tujuh jam. Dan siapa di dunia ini yang tahan liat pacarnya sendiri bersama dengan perempuan lain yang jelas-jelas mengejarnya? Aku sendiri yang terkenal dengan sikap acuhku tidak bisa menutup mata melihat mereka berdua. Tapi aku bisa apa? Slaine itu tuanku sendiri! Kepentingannya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kepentinganku sendiri. Dan orang yang bersamanya adalah tunangannya! Ingat Inaho! Asseylum itu tunangannya Slaine! Sekalipun Slaine sendiri bilang dia sangat menyukaimu, tetap saja Slaine harus memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tunangan Si Putri manja itu! Karna itulah tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga Saazbaum!_

 _Aku yakin Putri itu sudah melakukan hal kotor agar dirinya dan Slaine bisa berada di kelompok yang sama. Atau memang guru-guru di sekolah ini yang sangat ingin menyatukan mereka berdua? Huuuh dilihat dari manapun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak serasi!_

 _Perjalanan dari puri milik Asseylum-Hime ke kediaman Slaine sebenarnya bisa ditempuh dengan waktu hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit. Tapi sejak memasuki mobil tadi Slaine tidak berhenti menguap. Makanya kusuruh supir untuk melambatkan mobilnya, agar Slaine bisa sedikit berisitirahat. Makanya saat ini dia tengah tertidur sambil bersandar kepadaku. Aroma mint dari nafasnya dan lavender dari parfum yang dipakainya bercampur masuk ke indra penciumanku. Wangi yang sangat jauh berbeda namun tetap saja bisa membuatku hampir hilang kendali setiap kali menciumnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Andai saja saat ini kami tidak di dalam mobil, andai saja saat ini kami hanya berdua._

 _Aku hanya bisa menggeleng cepat menghilangkan fantasi-fantasi liar yang sempat melintas di otakku, saat kami berbelok keluar dari jalan utama dan memasuki jalan khusus menuju kediaman Saazbaum. Dinding pagar dengan tinggi lebih dari tiga meter mengelilingi kediaman tempat Slaine tinggal ini. Beberapa cabang tertinggi dari pohon yang tumbuh di dalam kediaman itu mencuat, memberi tanda bagi siapapun yang melewati jalan ini bahwa ada kehidupan di balik pagar tinggi ini._

 _Aku meliriknya saat kami akhirnya sampai di kediaman Saabaum yang lebih terlihat seperti istana ini. Tidak sebesar puri milik Putri Asseylum, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat teman-teman satu sekolah Slaine iri setiap kali berkunjung ke sini. Slaine terlihat tertidur pulas, tegakah aku membangunkannya hanya untuk mengatakan 'kita sudah sampai dan sebaiknya Tuan Muda melanjutkan tidurnya di dalam?'. Melihatnya yang tertidur seperti malaikat –ditambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang memperkuat kesan malaikatnya– membuatku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya._

 _Supir yang sejak tadi mengantar kami akhirnya membuka pintu, kuberikan perintah untuk dia membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Agar aku bisa keluar sambil menggendong Slaine yang tengah tertidur itu. Beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kami tampak khawatir saat aku keluar dari mobil dengan menggendong Slaine tepat di depanku ala brydal style._

"Inaho-san, ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?" _empat orang wanita berpakaian maid itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku membentuk sebuah pagar manusia dengan sorot mata khawatir mereka._

"Tuan Muda hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas bersama Putri Asseylum. Jangan berisik yah, kalian tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Tuan Muda kan?" _tanyaku seraya melirik salah satu pergelangan tangan dari maid-maid yang tengah berdiri itu. Mereka berempat serentak menoleh ke arah jam tangan yang tadi kulirik. Seperti diberi komando mulut keempatnya membentuk bulat sempurna dan serentak mengeluarkan bunyi 'ooo' saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam yang memang sudah menjadi waktu tidur Tuan Muda kami._ "Kalian bisa mengambil pakaian kotor Tuan Muda besok pagi. Istirahatlah, kalian juga membutuhkannya" _lanjutku memberi komando. Mereka berempat beserta supir yang sejak sejam lalu bersama kami menunduk hormat kepada Tuan Muda yang sudah terlelap sebelum menghilang untuk beristirahat._

 _Lampu kediaman Saazbaum sudah padam sekitar sembilan puluh persen, hanya koridor yang menuju kamar Slaine yang masih menyala. Slaine bukannya takut dengan gelap, hanya saja menurutnya koridor yang menuju kamarnya terkesan seperti koridor rumah hantu saat lampunya mati. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri yang menggema saat melewati koridor ini. Sekali lagi kulirik Slaine yang tertidur di gendonganku, takut jika seandainya suara langkah yang kutimbulkan mengganggunya. Aku sedikit lega saat kulihat dia sama sekali tidak terganggu, bibirnya sedikit bergerak-gerak seperti ombak, lalu kembali tersenyum. Aku penasaran sedang bermimpi apa dia saat ini, sejak tadi terus menerus tersenyum. Dengan sangat perlahan kuletakkan Slaine di atas tempat tidurnya, membuka pakaian sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama berwarna biru muda kesukaannya._

"Oyasumi Bat" _ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya, kunaikkan selimutnya hingga menutup sampai dadanya agar Dia tidak kedinginan._

"O..ko..nomi.. yaki.. nyaaaam" _igaunya membalas ucapan selamat malamku. Bahkan saat tidurpun dia tetap memikirkan makanan._

"Okonomi yaki? Tentu saja!" _gumamku sendiri. Akulalu meninggalkan kamar Tuan Mudaku, berlari ke arah garasi tepatnya mobil yang tadi kami gunakan. Kuambil majalah yang tadi dibaca Slaine beberapa saat sebelum jatuh tertidur. Sebuah lipatan di salah satu halamannya menarik perhatianku. Dan benar saja, persis seperti dugaanku halaman itu memuat artikel tentang restoran okonomiyaki terkenal yang buka tidak jauh dari sekolah. Dia pasti sangat ingin ke sana, tapi tentu saja tidak segampang itu. Jadwal harian Slaine sangat padat. Kami juga tidak punya alasan bagus seperti 'mencarikan buku untuk Asseylum' seperti sebelumnya._

 _ **Pagi itu (Kediaman Slaine)**_

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda" _ucapku sembari membungkukkan sedikit badan. Di belakangku dua orang berpakaian maid –yang tengah mendorong sebuah meja beroda dengan sarapan yang tertutup tudung saji dari bahan aluminium– mengikutiku menundukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Slaine yang baru saja bangun._

"Pagi. Entah kenapa semalam tidurku terasa sangat nyenyak." _Ucapnya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih sedikit kaku khas orang yang baru saja bangun._

"Mungkin karna kemarin Anda kelelahan Tuan Muda. Apakah Anda ingin sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu pagi ini?"

"Sarapan pagi ini apa?" _tanyanya sedikit menguap._

"Okonomiyaki" _jawabku. Kulihat matanya yang tadi masih setengah tertutup itu tiba-tiba berbinar saat kusebut nama masakan yang ada di atas meja beroda itu._

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu! Kalian berdua juga bisa kembali ke tempat kalian, jangan lupa sarapan dulu yang banyak. Agar kalian bertenaga" _ucapnya penuh perhatian kepada para pelayannya. Benar-benar sosok majikan yang pantas menerima cinta dari semua pelayannya. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang seperti malaikat, bahkan hatinya juga. Aku benar-benar tidak salah sudah jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Dua orang maid yang tadi datang bersamaku kembali menunduk sebelum meninggalkan kamar Slaine. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tentu saja siapa yang tidak merasa senang memiliki majikan yang sangat perhatian seperti Slaine. Aku membuka penutup saji yang terbuat dari bahan aluminium itu._

"Nee neee Orenji! Bagaimana Kau tauAaku ingin makan okonomiyaki? Aku belum pernah bilang kepadamu kan?" _tanyanya merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sangat manja. Aura ke-Tuan Mudaan-nya yang beberapa saat lalu ditunjukkan kepada dua maid tadi seketika menguap. Yah inilah Slaine yang sebenarnya, yang hanya akan muncul saat dia berdua bersamaku._

"Aku tau semuanya tentangmu Bat"

"Sasuga Orenji! Karna itulah Aku tidak menyesal menjadikanmu pacarku!"

"Kalau Kau bicara terus, okonomiyakinya akan dingin. Makanan ini enaknya dimakan panas Bat" _Aku menyendokkan sedikit makanan yang setengah hangat itu ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar._

"Ano nee Orenji."

"Hmm"

"Apakah ada udang atau kepiting di dalam sini?" _tanyanya setelah sekitar tiga kali mengunyah_

"Iya. Kenapa Bat? Kau tidak suka?" _tanyaku sedikit kecewa, bukan kecewa kepadanya tapi kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak tau jika Dia tidak suka udang ataupun kepiting. Aku memang menambahkan bahan udang dan daging kepiting di okonomiyaki itu, bukannya hapir semua orang suka dengan kedua bahan itu? Dan kedua bahan itulah yang memang sangat popuer untuk jadi toping okonomiyaki._

 _Dia menggeleng, tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Sekali lagi membuka mulutnya lebar untuk sendok kedua berisi okonomiyaki yang kubuat._ "Aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau membuat hanya seporsi. Ternyata makanan ini sangat enak! Harusnya kau membuatkanku 3 porsi sekaligus Orenji!" _ucapnya panjang sambil mengunyah._

"Tata kramamu buruk sekali Tuan Muda! Jangan berbicara saat mengunyah. Nanti akan kubuatkan lima porsi sekaligus."

"Lama-lama Kau seperti Papa saja! Selalu tentang tata krama! Huuuh! Aku nyaman bersama denganmu karna kukira Kau tidak akan menyinggung masalah itu Orenji! Ternyata Kau sama saja! Kau tidak asik!"

"Hmmm. Jadi Kau mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau! Dasar Ahorenji!"

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dia menghabiskan sarapannya, hanya sekitar lima belas menit dan seporsi okonomiyaki di piring itu sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam perut Slaine._

"Hari ini aku akan mandi sendiri dan berpakaian sendiri! Kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan buku yang akan kubawa hari ini? Semalam Aku tidak sempat menyiapkannya karna ketiduran"

"Baiklah Bat. Tapi apa Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Kau kira Aku bodoh? Umurku sudah enam belas tahun tau! Mandi dan berpakaian sendiri itu gampang! Sudahlah Kau siapkan saja perlengkapan sekolahku. Dan terima kasih sarapannya Orenji! Itu sangat enak!" _Slaine berlari ke arah kamar mandi, sesuai perintahnya ku siapkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya. Aku menggantungkan seragam yang akan dipakainya pagi ini di samping pintu masuk kamar mandi. Setelah semua perlengkapan sekolahnya beres tentu saja setelah memeriksa semua pekerjaan rumahnya untuk hari itu sudah selesai, aku melanjutkan tugasku sebagai butlernya. Merapikan tempat tidurnya yang setiap pagi selalu saja terlihat berantakan sebersih dan serapih apapun keadaannya saat Dia tertidur. Kebiasaan tidurnya yang liar itu juga sangat jauh dari citra seorang bangsawan._

 _Aku sedikit menajamkan pendengaranku saat sedang membersihkan perabotan di kamar itu dari debu. Tapi sama sekali tidak mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku yang sedikit panik akhirnya menerobos kamar mandi, di sana di dalam bak mandi Slaine tengah berjongkok sambil menggaruk badannya yang terlihat memerah. Aku mendekatinya, bagian lehernya telah dipenuhi bentol-bentol aneh yang membuat kulit lehernya seperti menebal dan terkesan membengkak. Lengan, bahkan kakinya juga dipenuhi bentol-bentol yang sama, membuat kulit putihnya terlihat aneh karna dipenuhi memar-memar aneh._

"A ha ha ha.. Orenji. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tidak memanggilmu" _ucapnya masih dengan menggaruk badannya sendiri yang sekarang sudah sangat merah seperti kulit kepiting rebus._

"Aku tidak mendengar suara air mandimu. Makanya Aku… Apa yang terjadi Bat?" _tanyaku memegang salah satu lengannya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya dalam beberapa menit ini._

"A ha ha ha.. tidak apa-apa. Bisa Aku minta tolong padamu? Di laci paling dalam di meja di samping tempat tidurku ada sebuah gel. Bisa Kau ambilkan untukku?"

 _Aku tidak menunggu dua kali perintahnya. Aku segera ke sana, mencari gel yang tadi dimaksudnya dan kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Membantunya mengoleskan gel itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah lima menit, Dia akhirnya berhenti menggaruk badannya. Tapi warna tubuhnya masih merah seperti tadi._

"Bat. Apa yang terjadi? Kau belum menjawabku"

"Bukan apa-apa Orenji. Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kan?" _percuma saja. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mengambil paksa gel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, dan terkesan berusaha Dia sembunyikan. Saat tadi Aku mengambil gel itu, Aku bahkan tidak sempat memperhatikan gel apa itu, karna terlalu panik saat melihat tubuh Slaine yang penuh bentolan aneh._

"Bat, Kau alergi seafood?" _tanyaku hampir kehilangan suara setelah membaca keterangan di kemasan gel itu._

"A ha ha ha. Aku baik-baik saja Orenji"

"BODOH! Kenapa Kau tidak bilang? Kenapa Kau memakannya? Harusnya Kau langsung saja memuntahkan okonomiyaki tadi bukannya malah menghabiskannya! Kau ini bodoh yah?" _Pertama kalinya aku berteriak seperti ini kepadanya. Aku bukannya marah kepadanya. Aku marah kepada diriku sendiri yang bahkan tidak tau Slaine punya alergi seperti itu. Yang membuatnya menjadi kesusahan. Aku benar-benar gagal menjadi butlernya dan gagal sebagai pacarnya. Karna Aku, karna kebodohanku paginya menjadi seburuk ini._

"Kau sudah membuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak kuhabiskan?" _Dia mengatupkan tangannya tepat di kedua wajahku._

"Maafkan Aku Bat. Aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Lihat? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa Kau membantuku mempersiapkan diri? Kita bisa terlambat jika terus berada di sini" _Dia menarik tanganku keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar, Aku membantunya memakai seragam. Membawa semua perlengkapan sekolahnya dan Kami bersama-sama menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu Kami. Dari ujung mataku, kulihat Dia sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengutak atik beberapa saat layar ponsel itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam jas sekolahnya. Tepat saat itu kurasakan ponsel di sakuku juga ikut bergetar. Kami sudah duduk di dalam mobil, supir yang semalam mengantar kami melihatku dari cermin mobil. Menunggu persetujuanku apakah kita akan berangkat atau masih menunggu sesuatu. Aku mengangguk ke arah supir itu, dan mobil putih itu perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Saazbaum, membawa Kami kembali ke sekolah._

 _From: Bat_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Jangan ceritakan yang tadi ke Papa atau siapapun. Jika Papa sampai tau alergiku kambuh, Dia pasti akan menceritakannya kepada Asseylum-Hime. Aku tidak ingin dia ke rumah hanya karna itu._

 _Aku mengangguk setelah membaca itu. Tanpa kulirikpun, Aku yakin Slaine sadar akan anggukanku kepadanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum saat kulirik cermin mobil._

 _ **Pagi itu (cafetaria sekolah)**_

"Senyummu itu menakutkan Ahorenji!" _Dia berbisik kepadaku sambil memberi deathglarenya, yang menurutku terlihat sangat lucu._

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda" _kataku menunduk sambil meletakan satu tangan tepat di dada._

"Ingat? Kau jangan bilang ke papa tentang yang hari ini. kecuali Kau ingin melihatku berakhir bersama Asseylum seharian ini" _Sekali lagi dia mengancamku lalu menarik sedikit kerah bajunya yang terlampau ketat –untuk menyembunyikan merah dan beberapa bekas alerginya yang pagi ini kambuh karna kesalahanku– untuk memudahkan paru-parunya mendapat lebih banyak oksigen karna sedikit mencekik lehernya. Kami berdua melirik pintu masuk cafetaria, dan Dia kembali bertingkah layaknya Tuan Muda keluarga terhormat saat melihat Harklight, butler pribadi Putri Asseylum memasuki cafetaria. Tidak beberapa lama Sang Putri manja itu juga masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang masih terbuka itu yang tentu saja ditahan oleh Harklight._

 _ **Malam itu (Ruang Kerja Tuan Saazbaum)**_

BUUUUUUK kembali kepala tongkat yang dipegang tuan Saazbaum mendarat di pipi Inaho. Sementara itu Inaho hanya berdiri tegak pandanganya lurus ke depan, saat Tuan Saazbaum berputar mengitarinya. Meletakkan kepala tongkatnya di beberapa titik vital di tubuh Inaho. Matanya memandang tidak suka kepada butler yang sejak dua tahun lalu telah mengurus anaknya itu.

"Kau tau apa salahmu kan?"

"Menggendong Tuan Muda Slaine yang sedang tertidur pulas" _jawab Inaho tanpa ekspresi_

"Kau tau, dan Kau melakukannya? Berani sekali Kau!"

"Saya hanya tidak tega membangunkan Tuan Muda yang terlihat kelelahan"

"Jadi Kau lebih tega jika Dia dipandang rendah karna ulahmu itu? Bagaimana jika saat itu ada orang lain di puri ini yang melihatnya? _'Satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Saazbaum terlihat tidak sadarkan diri sehingga harus digendong masuk ke dalam kediamannya'_ Apa Kau ingin berita itu tersebar? Atau Kau memang sengaja?"

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak berfikir sampai ke arah sana. Dan lagi kejadian itu hampir tengah malam. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada orang lagi yang berkeliaran."

"Kau meremehkan Saazbaum? banyak bangsawan yang iri kepada keluarga ini! hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa membuat keluarga ini jatuh! Sekali lagi kau begitu, akan kusingkirkan kau dari keluarga ini selamanya! Keluarlah!"

Inaho menunduk kepada kepala keluarga itu. Dia bersandar sebentar tepat di daun pintu yang menjadi pemisah ruang kerja Tuan Saazbaum dengan ruang lainnya yang baru saja ditutupnya itu. Memegang pipinya yang terasa masih sedikit sakit karna pukulan tongkat Saazbaum. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar meskipun ada bekas merah di sana. Dia kembali ke kamar Slaine untuk memastikan Tuan Mudanya itu sudah tidur atau belum karna jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat untuk Slaine. Inaho hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Slaine yang terlihat masih memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur itu begitu Dia memasuki kamar Tuan Mudanya.

"Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu Bat. Apa yang Kau lakukan?"

"Memberi ucapan selamat tidur kepada Si Putri manja itu" _jawabnya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya_

 _To: Asseylum_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subjeck: Oyasumi Asseylum-Hime_

"Hmm. Jadi sekarang itu kegiatanmu sebelum tidur?"

"Haaaah? Aku hanya menuruti permintaannya, Aku tidak ingin Dia mengadu ke Papa dan Papa menceramahiku empat jam hanya karna hal ini!"

"Hmmm."

"Pipimu kenapa Orenji?" _tanyanya mengelus pipiku yang merah, aku sedikit meringis saat dia dengan sengaja menekan lebam itu._

"Tadi saat membereskan buku di ruang Tuan, Aku tanpa sengaja membentur ujung meja saat mengambil pena Tuan yang terjatuh" _ucapku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir._

"Untuk apa Papa memanggilmu? Bukannya ini belum saatnya Kau melaporkan perkembangan mingguanku?"

"Hmm? Tuan memintaku membantunya membereskan ruang kerja makanya memanggilku ke sana Bat"

"Bukannya ada banyak maid di sini? Kenapa harus Kau?"

"Ini ruang Tuan Besar, Bat. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke sana _."_

 _Slaine mengangguk mengerti, dia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di pipiku yang lebam itu_ "Wahai luka yang mengganggu, kuperintahkan Kau untuk segera hilang dari wajah butler tercintaku!" _ucapnya seolah menyebutkan mantra lalu mencium lebam itu lembut._ "Nee Orenji. Kau jangan pergi sebelum aku tertidur yah" _ucapnya lagi setelah berbaring sambil memegang tanganku._

"Memangnya aku pernah meninggalkanmu Bat? Sudahlah cepat tidur"

"Oyasumi Orenji.. love you Ahorenji!"

"Love you too Bat"

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _Huahahahaha entah harus bersyukur atau gimana. Siapa sangka alergiku yang kumat karna makan 'sambel terasi' bisa jadi bahan fanfic. Phuahahah derita punya alergi itu apalagi untuk makanan seafood benar-benar bikin nangis. Liat orang makan udang, kepiting, gurita itu rasanya ngiler. Tapi coba satu gigit asli alerginya sebadan penuh (edisi curcol) hahaha. Dan sumpah ini OOc nya Inaho alay banget yah? Maafkeun hahaha.. see yaaaa muaaach muaaach_


	5. Tactic

**Summary** **:** "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu jika dia bukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Semua senyum di wajahnya itu hanyalah senyum palsu"

"Jadi menurutmu siapa yang cocok?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan.

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **ORENJI BUTLER**

 **(chap** **5** **)**

' **Tactic'**

Pertama kalinya bagi Inaho berharap minggu pagi itu terjadi badai salju hebat. Sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa keluar rumah. Jangankan keluar rumah, semua akses komunikasi juga terputus. Sayangnya dia bukanlah pengendali cuaca, terkadang apa yang dia inginkan sama sekali tidak akan terpenuhi. Sama halnya seperti sekarang ini, dia terpaksa harus melihat wajah Asseylum sejak pagi-pagi sekali di hari libur seperti sekarang ini.

 _Cathedral_ bergaya _gothic_ , dengan sudut-sudut lancip di masing-masihng sisinya yang ketinggiannya tiga kali lipat dari ketinggian bangunan utama. Pahatan-pahatan detail pada batu-batu alam yang tesusun, menambah kesan megah pada bangunan itu. Tinggi langit-langit yang berkali-kali lipat dengan tinggi manusia sebagai simbol kedudukan manusia dan Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka. Slaine selalu kagum setiap kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Mulutnya selalu saja membentuk huruf O sempurna, dan itu selalu terjadi setiap minggu. Pagi itu Slaine memutuskan datang lebih awal dari pagi-pagi di minggu sebelumnya. Sangat awal hingga pintu utama di bangunan itu masih tertutup, dari mobil putihnya Slaine kembali menatap kagum ke arah ujung-ujung tertinggi dari bangunan itu. Ujungnya yang sangat lancip dan curam membuat tidak ada salju yang bertengger di sana. Dua buah pohon natal berukuran sedang dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter berdiri gagah di samping gerbang masuk _cathedral._ Dihiasi berbagai warna warni yang kontras dengan warna putih salju di halaman bangunan itu, dan warna abu-abu yang menjadi warna dasar bangunan berumur lebih dari tiga ratus tahun itu.

Di depannya Inaho ikut mengikuti arah pandang Slaine, seperti pagi-pagi di minggu sebelumnya mereka hanya akan datang berdua ke tempat ini untuk beribadah. Inaho yang akan menyetir mobil dan Slaine akan duduk tenang di belakang saat pelayan pribadinya bekerja. Mereka, setidaknya Slaine selalu memimpikan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya kelak di bangunan ini, berlatarkan salju putih. Tentu saja, mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama Inaho orang yan paling dicintainya. Setelah duduk diam di dalam mobil selama lebih dari dua puluk menit, gerbang _cathedral_ itu akhirnya terbuka. Inaho membawa mobil putih itu masuk ke area parkir, menciptakan jejak-jejak ban mobil pertama di atas tumpukan salju itu. _Pastor_ yang kedudukannya tertinggi di tempat itu menyambut Slaine dan Inaho dengan wajah tersenyum ramah bahagia. Melihat pegikut terajin sekaligus bangsawan terkaya yang dimiliki gereja itu tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan ibadah hari minggu.

Selesai bertegur sapa dengan _pastor,_ Inaho dan Slaine melanjutkan tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu. Jejeran kursi-kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang berfungsi sebagai tempat duduk jemaat terlihat sangat rapih. Di sisi kanan dan kiri ruang ibadah itu terdapat pilar-pilar berukuran besar dengan diameter sekitar satu meter. Yang menjadi penopang untuk dudukan atap bangunan itu. Hanya saja pilarnya diukir sedemikian rupa, lengkungan-lengkungan simetris menghubungkan pilar satu dengan pilar lainnya. Nyaris seperti gerbang-gerbang kecil. Tepat di tengah ruangan itu sebuah karpet merah panjang terbentang dari pintu masuk tepat ke altar. Semua sisi sama kanan dan kiri, benar-benar sebuah simetris yang sangat semprna. Sebagai pelengkap dua buah pohon natal berukuran lebih kecil dari yang ada di gerbang masuk juga terdapat di dalam bangunan itu. Diletakkan tepat di samping altar, tempat biasanya pastor menyampaikan khotbah-khotbah keagamaannya. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah pohon natal dengan tinggi lebih dari lima meter diletakkan di tengah-tengah bangunan itu. Lampu kerlap-kerlip dan hiasan bintang dari kaca berwarna putih tepat di ujung tertingginya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum. Inaho memegang tangan Slaine lembut yang masih mengagumi dekorasi tahunan khas natal itu. Si pemilik mata merah itu mengajak tuannya untuk ke depan, berdoa kepada Tuhan sebelum para jemaat lain dan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai berdatangan, mereka yang tadinya hanya berdua di dalam sana kini harus berbagi kemegahan ruang doa. Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum sesi pagi dimulai, Asseylum dan dua orang pelayannya memasuki ruangan itu. Membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Ratusan pasang mata menatap kagum ke arahnya, seperti sedang melihat sosok malaikat yang dikirim langsung Tuhan untuk menjawab doa-doa mereka, malaikat yang turun dari surga. Asseylum tersenyum, dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping kiri Slaine yang saat ini duduk bersebelahan dengan Inaho. Kedua pelayannya yang ikut bersamanya menatap Inaho bingung _'seorang pelayan berani duduk di kursi yang sama dengan tuannya?'_

"Slaine-kun, kenapa orang ini duduk di sebelahmu? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Beraninya dia duduk di sebelahmu seperti itu, padahal dia hanyalah seorang pelayan" Asseylum bertanya pedas, memandang Inaho tidak senang. Namun volume suaranya sangat kecil, hanya cukup di dengar Slaine yang saat itu terpaksa harus mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut Asseylum. Beberapa wajah jemaat terlihat menutup mata malu, menyaksikan pasangan calon pemimpin masa depan mereka bersikap sangat romantis di depan banyak orang.

"Di mata Tuhan, kedudukan kita sebagai manusia itu sama. Tidak ada yang namanya pelayan. Inaho juga adalah bagian dari jemaat gereja ini, jadi dia bisa duduk dimanapun dia mau" Slaine menjelaskan sabar kepada wanita itu. Membuat empat siku berkedut di pelipis putri itu. Sekali lagi tuangannya itu membela butlernya. Asseylum akhirnya duduk di samping kiri Slaine, tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan tunangannya. Tidak di hadapan orang sebanyak ini, dan di tempat suci seperti ini. Slaine ikut menatap dua orang pelayan yang ikut bersama Asseylum, mereka masih berdiri takut untuk duduk di samping Asseylum. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi sesi pagi akan di mulai. Kalian tidak ingin menjadi penghalang orang-orang di belakang sanakan?" Asseylum menepuk tempat di sampingnya menyuruh dua pelayannya untuk duduk seperti kata Slaine tadi. Di tempatnya Inaho kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meskipun wajah yang dia tampilkan masih tanpa ekspresi. _'Si bodoh Asseylum kembali mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan Slaine'_ genggaman tangannya ke Slaine mengerat, membuat semburat merah di wajah Slaine menebal. Tentu saja dari tempatnya Asseylum tidak bisa melihat jika dua orang di samping kanannya tengah berbagi kehangatan dari tangan mereka.

…

Mantel berwarna putih yang dipakai Asseylum tampak kotor di bagian bawahnya, lumpur yang bercampur salju membuatnya terlihat berwarna coklat. Dengan tatapan tidak senang wanita bangsawan itu menatap ujung mantelnya, memerintahkan kepada pelayan wanita yang sejak tadi mengikutinya untuk membesihkan noda yang mengotori mantelnya. _Moodnya_ yang sudah tidak senang sejak pagi karna melihat Inaho duduk di samping Slaine, semakin jelek melihat pakaiannya yang kotor. Dan semakin jelek lagi saat dia harus memasang tampang bahagia dikelilingi anak-anak dari panti yang dikelola oleh _cathedral_ itu. Seorang anak menarik mantelnya menengadahkan tangan, dengan jijik Asseylum memberikan coklat dan mainan yang dibawanya kepada anak itu. Tatapannya beralih kepada Slaine dan Inaho yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya, mereka berdua dikelilingin anak-anak dengan pakaian lusuh itu. Tapi Slaine malah tampak bahagia.

"Nee neee.. Onee-chan, apakah Onee-chan juga tinggal di rumah besar seperti rumah Slaine-niisama?"

"A ha ha.. Apa kau pernah ke rumah Slaine-san?"

Anak itu mengangguk "Slaine-niisama selalu embawa kami ke rumahnya satu bulan sekali. Banyak orang yang memakai pakaian bagus di sana. Slaine-niisama juga selalu membawakan kami mainan dan coklat setiap minggu, dan setiap pulang dari rumahnya kami pasti mendapat pakaian baru. Katanya natal tahun ini, Slaine-niisama mengundang kami ke rumahnya. Apa Onee-san akan ada di sana juga?" Anak itu berbicara cukup banyak, tapi sebagian besar tidak dihiraukan Asseylum. Sebenarnya natal tahun ini dia sudah meminta izin kepada kakeknya agar bisa datang ke acara natal keluarga Slaine, karna beberapa waktu lalu Slaine menolak tawarannya untuk natal bersama keluarganya. Tapi mungkin kali ini dia harus ikut natal di rumah keluarganya, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak ini di acara natal keluarga Saazbaum "Onee-san sudah punya acara sendiri" Asseylum menatap horror kepada anak yang tengah berbicara padanya itu saat anak itu membersihkan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya, memaerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang terihat hitam di bagian depan karna telalu banyak memakan makanan manis.

 _Slaine menempelkan telapak tangannya di jendela mobil, udara yang keluar dari mulutnya mengaburkan kaca jendela mobil. Pemandangan terlihat buram setiap kali udara kelar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dia terlihat memainkan jarinya di sisa-sisa embun yang ada di jendela. 'Orenji Suki' tulisnya lalu menoleh ke arahku yang duduk di depan setir mobil. Tidak ingin kalah, aku juga meniupkan udara dari mulutku dan menuliskan hal serupa yang kutujukan untuknya 'Bat Suki'. Selama sepuluh menit itu kami diam, hanya berkomunikasi dari tulisan-tulisan di kaca jendela mobil. Aku baru berhenti saat kulihat gerbang cathedral akhirnya terbuka, mobil kami berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah dua buah pohon natal yang didekorasi sangat indah. Setelah melalui pastor yang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk, aku nenarik tangannya memasuki gereja itu. Dekorasi persiapan natal memenuhi ruang doa itu. Kulihat mata di wajah Slaine berbinar itu kami adalah jemaat pertama yang memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan di gereja itu. Tidak sedetikpun aku melepaskan tanganku darinya, bahkan saat Asseylum datang dan duduk di sebelah Slaine aku tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melepaskannya karna Slaine ternyata mengeratkan pegangan tangannya juga. Sekali lagi apa yang ada di fikiran kami ternyata sama._

" _Slaine-kun, kenapa orang ini duduk di sebelahmu? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Beraninya dia duduk di sebelahmu seperti itu, padahal dia hanyalah seorang pelayan"_

" _Di mata Tuhan, kedudukan kita sebagai manusia itu sama. Tidak ada yang namanya pelayan. Inaho juga adalah bagian dari jemaat gereja ini, jadi dia bisa duduk dimanapun dia mau"_

 _Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Slaine, dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat jika Slaine serius dan saat ini sedang jenkel dengan Asseylum. Memangnya apa tujuan dia ke gereja? Untuk menghina orang lain? Benar-benar wanita bodoh. Karna itulah Slaine tidak menyukaimu._

 _Seperti hari-hari minggu lainnya, Slaine selalu membagikan hadiah kepada anak-anak kurang mampu yang diurus oleh gereja. Kulihat Aku sengaja mengajak Slaine untuk sedikit menjauh dari Asseylum. Benar saja, persis seperti dugaanku wanita bangsawan itu terlihat sangat panik saat beberapa anak kecil mulai mengelilinginya dan membuat mantel putih mahalnya kotor. Aku memang tidak suka karna hari ini dia ikut dengan kami, tapi kuakui aku sedikit terhibur melihat dia kembali mempermalukan dirinya di depan Slaine._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bukannya tadi kau sedikit berlebihan Orenji?"

"hmmmm"

"Maksudku saat kau mengerjai Asseylum-hime menggunakan anak-anak itu"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu jika dia bukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Semua senyum di wajahnya itu hanyalah senyum palsu"

"Jadi menurutmu siapa yang cocok?"

"Tentu saja Aku. Dan hanya aku!"

"Kau percaya diri sekali Orenji!"

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang bisa membuatmu berwajah seperti ini?"

Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah kecupan lembut didaratkan Inaho tepat di pipi Slaine. Sontak kulit pipi yang tadi berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi merah. Slaine hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan lengan, menyembunykan wajahnya yang sangat merah itu di balik lengannya agar Inaho berhenti menggodanya.

"Ba..Baka!"

"Ya aku bodoh karna menyukai Tuan Muda manja sepertimu!"

"U-urusai!"

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI~**

Penggambaran _Cathedral_ nya cocok gak sih? Sebenarnya saya belum pernah masuk kebangunan sejenis itu. Saya hanya pernah baca di buku tentang bangunan itu. Liat designya dan digambrakan ulang lewat kalimat. Dan ternyata susah.. www maafkan saya jika ada yang salah. (membungkuk)


End file.
